


Love Like You

by itsameas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light-Hearted, Love Like You-Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Slow Burn, Song: Love Like You, but are not important to plot, idk havent decided lol, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsameas/pseuds/itsameas
Summary: George never really opened up much. He never told anyone about his family, his interests, his emotions. He kept them all hidden, even from his closest friends. Things change when indescribable feelings surface for his best friend. Maybe he needed to open up a little more just so he could learn how to love a little like his friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired off of the song Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar and the cover by Ashe and Caleb Hyles! I suggest that you listen if you haven't before! Please read the end notes as well for some news about this fic, previous fics, and this fic.

George’s eyelids threatened to shut every time he blinked. He was in the middle of one of his lectures for his data management course, which was arguably the least interesting class he has this semester.

He, obviously, wasn’t the only one who thought this. His eyes drifted up a few rows in front of him, landing on a man with dusty blond hair who was slouched over his black computer screen. George watched curiously, his professor’s voice making great background noise while he observed the young man.

George continued to stare, slipping his phone from off of his lap and flicking it on. He chuckled to himself as he scrolled to his messages.

_George:_ Dream

_George:_ Dream

_George:_ Dream

_George:_ Dreammmmmmm

George sighed to himself, guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

He glanced down and tapped on the contact information, scanning the screen for a little blue button. After about three seconds, he spotted it. The small blue phone with the word “call” under it.

Mischief flooded his mind, this could be quite embarrassing. But so is getting called out in the middle of a lecture in front of about fifty people. He hesitated for a moment. This was probably against the friend rule book, or maybe it was one of the rules.

George thought about it for a little longer. What if his ringer wasn’t off and some embarrassing ringtone interrupted the entire class? What if it was off but the obnoxious vibrating still didn’t wake up the sleeping giant? What if he doesn’t even have his phone?

He shrugged.

Guess it’s better to try and fail than to not try at all.

He pressed the button as the screen changed to the call screen.

A very obnoxious ringer quickly disrupted the mundane class. As soon as George saw the blond man bolt straight up, fumbling for his phone, he hung up the call. Snickers filled the quiet room and George bit the inside of his cheek.

He shouldn’t be laughing, he knew it was embarrassing. But come on, it was a little bit funny. Besides, he should be thankful, it could’ve been a million times worse.

George watched as the blond’s head whipped around towards him. The other’s face burned burgundy, pieces of his hair stuck out in all different directions from where his hand was cemented. George was about to mouth a lazy “I’m sorry,” until the professor cleared his throat before continuing on with the lecture.

The blond slowly turned back towards his computer to wake it up, but not before shooting George an evil eye. George took a sip of his water innocently before going back to his notes. It could have been a lot worse.

About five minutes later, George felt a slight buzz on his lap. He didn’t bother to question it, the lecture only had about fifteen minutes left and he stopped paying attention thirty minutes ago. He lifted up his phone, one new message.

_Dream:_ Why did you call me in the middle of class?

_George:_ Wow not even a thank you? I’m hurt, Dream. So hurt.

_Dream:_ That was embarrassing as hell why would I thank you?

George snickered to himself and started typing out his response. He loved messing with his friends, a little fun never hurt anyone. He liked to mess with Dream a little more, however. George thought Dream had a big ego that always needed to be knocked down a peg. Especially when he’s being moody.

_George:_ It was that or you getting yelled at by Prof., man. Which would you prefer?

He snuck a glance at the back of his friend’s neck, seeing his shoulders stutter slightly. At least he seemed to be less embarrassed now.

_Dream:_ Well then, I guess I should thank you.

George saw three little dots at the bottom at the screen. They would appear, then disappear, then reappear again. He waited about a minute before another text popped up.

_Dream:_ Coffee after this? My treat.

He scoffed to himself and typed out a lazy response.

_George:_ You literally work at Stauf’s, you get coffee for free.

_Dream:_ I’ll buy McDonald’s tonight for dinner.

George smirked to himself and excitedly typed out another response.

_George:_ You know me so well.

George peered at the clock as he turned off his phone. Eight minutes left of this godforsaken class. He rubbed his eyes, maybe coffee would be a good call.

However, something caught his attention instead. George found himself looking, no, staring, at Dream’s back. He watched intently as his friend’s fingers danced rhythmically against his laptop’s keys and how every few seconds he’d tilt his head to the opposite side. George watched as the muscles in his neck would flex slightly or how he’d go to crack his knuckles.

He noticed how the iridescent lights made his hair slightly lighter than it was. George’s eyes danced across the figure, he noticed the slight folds in the yellow leather of the other’s jacket. How easily it fit across his broad shoulders.

George jolted up. Why the fuck was he entranced by his best friend’s build? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What the hell was he thinking?

He refocused into the lecture, his professor highlighted the important information they went over that class, writing the information on the large electronic white board he had on in front of him.

George looked around at his other classmates. The brown and beige scheme of the room clashing with some of the colorful looks his peers sported. His eyes caught onto this particular girl. She seemed tall and sophisticated, her straight muted purple hair draped across her face slightly as she quickly typed out her last few notes from the lecture.

He looked away, maybe he should stop over analyzing how his peers looked, it was a little weird. George shifted his attention once again, this time towards the clock at the bottom right of his laptop screen. One minute left.

George shut down his computer and started shoving it into its protective sleeve before tossing it into his navy blue bag. The quiet atmosphere of the room seemed to slowly lighten as his classmates found their friends and started meaningless conversations. He started to stand up and start walking out of his row before he heard a very loud shout.

“George! Dream! Wait up!” Another man’s voice rang out and George turned around, raising an eyebrow.

He noticed the man immediately, he was about average height with dark brown hair and a light stubble. A smile plastered his face as he stumbled down the stairs, barreling towards George with extreme momentum.

George stumbled back slightly, putting his hands out in front of him, “Sapnap! Wait- Slow down-”

But it was too late.

Sapnap’s body slammed into George’s, his weight sending the smaller one toppling backwards. George let out a yelp. Right as he thought he was about to smash into the ground, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and the whole scene seemed to freeze in time.

George felt embarrassment creep up his neck. He saw Sapnap’s dumb grin turn into a shit eating one as he started to snicker. George felt a deep sigh as he looked up and met the golden eyes of his stairway savior.

The scene was out of some Hallmark movie. George laid there, cradled in Dream’s arms as they stared into each other's eyes. The air wasn’t tense, but it sure as hell was embarrassing.

George practically bolted out of the soft grip Dream had on him and brushed down the front of his shirt. Sapnap, who was full on cackling now, was bent over, gripping onto his knees.

“Holy...Fuck…” He wheezed, leaning over to grab part of the brown plastic seat that was next to him for support, “That was so funny!”

George glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and walking up a stair to face his friend, “You’re a shithead,” He kicked Sapnap in one of his shins.

Sapnap’s laughs started to die down as one of his hands reached down towards his shin, rubbing the sore spot George had left, “C’mon man, it was a little bit funny. Right, Dream?”

George turned his head back to stare at the tallest of his friends, Dream tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow with a slight smirk, “You’re both idiots.”

Sapnap raised his arms and let out a whoop, “See! Dream agrees!”

“He never agreed, Sap,” George said flatly, turning his whole body towards Dream as he started to walk down the stairs, “Now come on, we’re getting coffee.”

Dream turned, following George down the dark wood stairs, “Don’t argue with the man who’s craving his caffeine,” He mumbled at Sapnap, snickering a little.

George heard Sapnap start to laugh again and George sighed, “I heard that, Dream. Don’t patronize me,” He said, the blush from before starting to fade.

Dream snorted, “Do you even know what that means?”

To this, Sapnap was cackling again, gripping the other two’s shoulders as they turned out of the room and into the hall of the main building.

The interior of the main building was painfully similar to the inside of the lecture halls. Dark brown stained wood covered the floors and the white plastered walls towered over everyone, intricate designs drawn in each. The windows welcomed the afternoon sunlight, flooding the corridors in its warmth. George always thought the design was a little too extravagant for a university. From the archways that lined the courtyard to the expansive grand library, it was all a little much for his taste.

As they reached the entrance of the building, George decided to tune back into the conversation that the other two were having.

“-And she was all like, ‘Wow, Sapnap! You really do know how to catch a football!’” Sapnap said, causing Dream to wheeze.

“Did she know you were in football?” Dream asked, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Sapnap threw his hands up in the air, “You would think! Considering this was at the game two weeks ago!” Their laughs and banter echoed off the walls before Sapnap opened the glass doors.

Cold air greeted the trio along with the smell of autumn leaves and the city. Classmates of theirs wandered around the campus, some lounged on the lawn outside of the building with their friends while others seemed to be sprinting to another building. The boys started to make their way down the concrete stairs and onto the wide sidewalk.

George pipped up, “I feel kind of sorry for her, she was probably into you.”

Sapnap tilted his head, “What do you mean, Georgie?”

“What a mean is,” George started, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets as he stepped onto some of the dead orange leaves, “It’s embarrassing that she was attracted to you and it’s embarrassing that she couldn’t come up with words.”

Sapnap gasped at the backhanded comment while Dream started to wheeze, “That is not funny! Wow, George, did someone sweeten your tea this morning?”

Dream wheezed harder, George raised an eyebrow, “Did you wake up alone again this morning?”

Dream stopped dead in his tracks and wrapped his arm around his stomach, bending over, “Holy fuck, George! That was ruthless!” His eyes were squeezed shut and a massive smile laid on his face.

George turned to look at his friend to make a snooty remark, but his words seemed to be ripped out of his head. The blush that had long faded made its home on his cheeks as he stared at his friend. The varsity jacket he was wearing started to cover his hands and happiness seeped from his body. The sun had a cruel way of illuminating every feature more beautifully than the LED lights that were in the lecture hall. His hair looked as if it could drip honey and his smile made George’s heart flutter.

Cotton mouth was an understatement of the feeling George couldn’t shake. Every ounce of air was dragged abruptly out of his lungs and butterflies invaded his stomach. A beautiful garden of flowers took root in his heart and branched across his lungs. He was convinced that in this moment, he had never seen anyone look as effortlessly pretty as Dream did in this moment.

He shook his head and started to walk forward again, admiring the shadows that the trees painted on the pavement. Sapnap shot him a confused look but he shrugged it off.

Dream eventually composed himself and jogged to catch up to the other two, taking his original spot next to Sapnap, “Oh come on now, you guys left me back there.”

Sapnap shrugged, “You get distracted easily.”

George stiffened slightly, he felt like that response wasn’t just towards Dream. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply.

They continued to walk, if they were having a conversation, he didn’t notice. George was too busy trying to slam his thoughts into some order. His mind was a wreck, every thought seemed to swirl in his head like a bullet in a tornado. One thought was very evident though.

Dream.

The image of his smile, his hair, his hands. George could hear his wheeze playing over and over again like there was a broken record player in his head. All he could think about. The breeze seemed to drag him forward effortlessly.

Dream.

It was almost overbearing. His mind jogged back to the hall, how he felt safe in his friend’s arms for that brief moment. How his warm golden eyes seemed to bring every coherent thought he had to a screeching halt.

Dream.

George was stuck, he was treading his thoughts as if they were the deep end of a YMCA swimming pool. He was drowning, drowning in every single idea of Dream. He was shocked at how easily his friend took over his mind like some cruel tyrant.

It was Dream.

All Dream.

“-Right, George?...George? Hey, Earth to George!” And there he was again, Dream. Dragging George out of his thoughts just as easily as he smothered him in them.

George shook his head, “Hm? Sorry, wasn’t listening,” He said plainly, eyes trained on his white sneakers that scraped against the ground.

“Anyways,” Dream continued on again, “I was telling Sapnap how we needed to upload a new video soon for all of our channels and I was complimenting your idea of ‘Playing Minecraft, But I’m Not Colorblind’ and how cool that would be.”

George nodded, “Oh yeah!” George pulled out his phone and quickly opened his notes app, which was filled to the brim with lazily typed video ideas, “I wanted all three of us to record it together, I can order like the glasses for it and you guys can like test how I see everything.”

Sapnap nodded, obviously listening more intently than George had before, “That sounds really interesting! When are you getting the glasses?”

Before George could say anything, Dream interjected, “They’re coming this Friday.”

George whipped his head around and looked at Dream, confusion laced his tone, “What do you mean? I haven’t gotten them yet.”

Dream gave George a small smile, “Bro, I literally bought them like a week ago as a gift and then you brought up the video idea and everything just fell into place.”

He tilted his head, “How much were they?”

Dream shrugged, “Only like…” He mumbled something under his breath.

“Dream,” George said sternly, “How much?”

“Only like three hundred,” Dream said.

“Three hundred dollars?!” Both George and Sapnap shouted in unison, some stares from some the other students immediately fell on the group.

Dream shrugged, “What? I was just doing something for one of my friends, that’s all,” Dream turned his head over his shoulder and George couldn’t tell if it was just the sun or if a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Sapnap started to laugh, “‘Only three hundred dollars.’ Dream, buddy, my friend, partner in crime, you have zero concept of money do you?”

Dream shot Sapnap an evil eye, “Are you saying I have a spending problem?”

“I mean…” Sapnap started to snicker and Dream squinted even more.

“Don’t patronize me, Sap.”

“Okay, George kinnie,” Sapnap laughed and shoved Dream to the side. The two started to play fight, exchanging playful words of hatred back and forth accompanied by shoves or slaps.

George rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. He made a mental note to talk about the glasses to Dream later in their dorm while they had their dinner. He stretched his arms out and yawned. It was only noon and he was already tired, maybe coffee was a good call on Dream’s part. He proceeded to make another mental note to thank him later.

The boys turned a corner and were greeted by a small, white sign that read “Stauf’s” in black letters accompanied by a small image of a coffee cup with steam that shaped into an “S”. Large windows let a clear view of the inside be seen. Small industrial lights hung outside the shop.

Dream walked up to the glass doors and opened them for the other two. As they made their way inside, a small bell chimed above them. The smell of coffee coasted into George’s nose, his shoes clicked softly on the chestnut wood floors. His attention was immediately brought to the massive chalkboard wall behind the counter which held every single one of their menu items.

A stout girl with pink hair piped up from behind the counter, “Dream!” She shouted with a bright smile.

“Hey, Niki!” Dream waved back, “How was opening today?”

Niki laughed lightly, “As painful as ever, always happy to see you though. Are you working later?”

Dream shook his head, “Nope, I take Wednesdays off,” The two continued to converse a bit while George focused on the menu.

It was overwhelming, to say the very least. It was nothing like Starbucks. They had all these different coffee bean flavors? Roasts? George didn’t know the difference. There were some teas too mixed in and a lot of different breakfast and lunch food options. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it drug him out of his pondering.

“I suggest a medium coffee with light cream, iced,” Dream whispered, “I’m not a big coffee drinker, but that’s what I get if I’m craving it.”

George turned his head to the side, tilting it. They were close, too close. His thoughts were bouncing in his brain as his internal sirens started to blare. He nodded and shifted his weight to his right foot. He was trying his hardest to fight off the blush that came for the third time in about an hour that day.

By some grace by God, Dream removed his hand from George’s shoulder and made his way to the cash register, greeting the lady with a wide smile before telling her the order. George found himself grabbing the spot Dream had touched, it was strange, he felt cold.

“Hey man, you good?” Sapnap asked from behind him, causing George to jump a little.

“Oh, uhm, yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” George said, eyes never leaving the front of the counter.

Sapnap moved to the opposite side of George and tilted his head to the side, “You sure? You’ve been blushing a lot today, are you feeling okay?”

George rolled his eyes, shoving Sapnap playfully, “Yes, mom. I feel fine,” He said chuckling a little.

“Whatever you say man,” Sapnap shrugged, “And, between you and me, you know I’d make a bangin’ M.I.L.F.”

They erupted into laughter as Dream walked back towards the two, somehow managing to carry the three drinks in his hands without a cup holder.

“Hey, loud asses, you’re disrupting the peace,” Dream said, lightly chuckling, “Now c’mon, I have another class to be at in about thirty minutes, here are your drinks.”

Dream distributed the others their respective drinks and they walked out of the coffee shop. Dream shouted some goodbyes to his coworkers before they found themselves back outside on the cool sidewalk.

The three of them started off again on the sidewalk. They had pointless banter to fill the gaps of silence. George’s coffee definitely was working, his exhaustion evaporated into excitement as he went on with his aimless tangents. Before he knew it, the three had to split paths and go to their respective classes.

Quick goodbyes were muttered between the boys before they all practically sprinted to their classes. George was in no hurry, however, he just briskly walked to the campus library where he usually studied. He made his way up the concrete steps and opened the large wooden doors.

The library was almost empty, a few students had their heads buried in books or laptops, some had a multitude of highlighters sprawled across their tables. He took a deep breath in, the smell of coffee and old books welcomed him.

He practically floated across the floor and towards the classics section. It was a guilty pleasure of his, rereading old books that high schoolers dreaded. George enjoyed the writing a lot more than the average person.

His eyes caught a rather interesting book, it was black and the cover art mimicked lace. He chuckled to himself lightly, it was Dracula. George had heard the constant berating this book got for how it just dragged on, never truly reaching a climax. He shrugged, maybe everyone was over exaggerating.

George placed the book in the nook of his arm as he made his way to a window seat that sat behind the rows of books. As he started to make himself comfortable, he felt a small buzz come from his back pocket. It was a message.

_Dream:_ I hope you enjoyed my recommendation :)

_Dream:_ Wanna study with me before our last class?

He laughed to himself before typing out a response.

George: Sure!!

A little studying couldn’t do any harm to anyone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for reading! A lot is happening this week for me! I have a lot of new work I need to do for school, I am scheduling for my senior year of high school, and I have my first ACT test this Saturday! Not to mention my work schedule! I apologize for the slow content I've put out but I do plan on working on it more next week. Now on to the news with this fic. I am debating on turning this into an actual story! Let me know if you would be interested in seeing this updated! And finally, as always if any cc's involved are uncomfortable by any of my work, I will take it down immediately.


End file.
